


Good Nights

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blowjobs, Boypussy, Extremely Underage Sex, Fingering, M/M, Potions, Scorpuis is eleven, Surprise Ending, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9217667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scorpius can't sleep and he makes daddy feel better





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell. Not that I believe in it, but I'm going into a hell hole of darkness. I don't consent this, just made from my perverted mind. If you know of this happening take the phone and call the Popo.
> 
> Comment and Kudos.

**Good Nights**

* * *

Scorpius wakes up from his restless sleep. He sighs, wanting nothing more than for sleep to take him, but for some reason he just can't close his eyes and fall asleep.

He lays on his bed for a while longer, willing himself to fall asleep, he even counts sheep's like daddy tells him too when he can't sleep, but not even that's working. Scorpius sighs again until he gets and idea and he smiles brightly.

He gets off from his bed and walks over to the room next to his where he hears his daddy. Scorpius giggles quietly and runs excitedly towards the room and turns the knob to open the door, there is a soft light illuminating that shines through the small crack. And Scorpius is about to fully open the door when he sees his daddy moaning and his hand making a movement.

"Uhhhh, uhh ... uh"

Scorpius walks over and stares at his daddy. His daddy is touching himself and Scorpius eyes widen when he realizes how huge his daddy is. A tingly feeling starts to grow on Scorpius belly, washing down to his private area and his mouth is hanging open as he watches mesmerized, his daddy moaning and touching himself.

"Ohhh, yes, yes right there. Ahhh!"

Scorpius daddy keeps on moaning and Scorpius realizes that he wants to make his daddy feel good. So he walks to the bed and carefully slides into his. His father doesn't even notice him and Scorpius eyes are locked in his daddys thingy.

"Daddy?"

Scorpius voice is a soft whisper, but he knows his daddy hears it because suddenly his father's hand stops moving and he's staring at Scorpius with wide grey eyes.

"Scorp?" His daddy doesn't whisper his name, but he doesn't scream it either. In fact, he stares at him harder and Scorpius starts to feel hotter down in his private area. Scorpius moves his gaze away from his daddy, looking down to his daddy's big, huge, thick, thingy.

And suddenly Scorpius let's out a moan.

He doesn't know why he's feeling like this, all hot and wet, but he likes it a lot. And so does his daddy if the way he stares at Scorpius and his hand moving on that huge thingy is any indication.

"You wanna help, Scorp?"

Scorpius head snaps up to his daddy's and his daddy is staring at him waiting for his answer. Scorpius nods enthusiastically, he wants to make his daddy feel good and he gets even more wet on his legs as he thinks about the idea.

Scorpius daddy signals for him to sit on the headboard and Scorpius doesn't hesitate. "There baby, you look good there. Now, I want you to take off your clothing, let daddy see you."

Scorpius is shy at first, but his daddy is looking at him with such want that Scorpius wants to obey him. He nods and slowly takes off his blue shirt, his silky pajama bottoms and finally his black undies. He sits against the headboard and he closes his thighs, embarrassed to show himself to his daddy.

His daddy moans loudly, "Oh fuck- Scorp baby, you look so beautiful for daddy. Open up baby, let daddy see all of you."

And so Scorpius listens to his father and opens his legs up. He feels wet and he still feels that weird tingly inside of him.

"Shit, oh baby. Daddy loves your pussy. It looks so beautiful for daddy."

\---------

Draco stares at his sons pussy. It's beautiful, all rosy and wet and just for him. It's small and hairless for his baby boy still hasn't gone through puberty yet. The lips are red and swollen, so wet and shiny that it makes Draco's cock twitch.

"Oh baby, your so wet for daddy aren't you. Daddy likes it a lot baby."

Draco doesn't even know what the fuck he's saying anymore. He just babbles about how gorgeous his sons pussy is. Draco' s dick is begging for attention and so Draco obeys.

"You want to make daddy feel good, right baby?"

And Draco moans at the hungry look his eleven year old son gives him.

\--------------

Scorpius really wants to make daddy feel good.

"Okay baby, open your mouth. Bigger baby. Yea like that."

Scorpius waits for his father to say something or do whatever he wanted to do.

"I'm going to face fuck you baby okay. I'm going to put my big fat cock inside of your warm wet mouth and I'm going to make you feel good too okay."

Scorpius nods his head and soon his father's cock is inside of his mouth. Scorpius likes the sound of it, cock, mhm. Inch by inch Scorpius mouth is being filled up and he loves it.

"Baby, look at me." Scorpius looks at his father.

\---------  
His sons mouth is so hot and warm. So soft and begging to be fucked.

"God, you're so- fuck, Scorp baby."

Draco can't believe he has his 11 inch cock half way inside of his baby's mouth. Scorpius moans around it and just sits there with Draco's thick cock inside of it.

Draco reaches down, tangling his fingers in his sons pale and baby soft hair and Scorpius lets out a gasp as Draco pulls the cock back just a bit until only the head is still inside. Then he thrust all of him inside of his baby's mouth. His balls resting on the pointy chin of his son.

\-----------

Scorpius gags and can't breathe, but his daddy is whispering to him to breathe through his nose and relax his throat. Scorpius listens to his daddy and he moans again. His mouth feels so full, his lips stretched and he closes his mouth as much as he can.

\----------

Draco holds onto his babys hair, and starts to move his hips and Draco groans softly as he feels his thick cock in his sons mouth, going further and further down his throat with each thrust.

"God, baby, look at you. You're perfect for sucking cock. You're perfect for sucking my fucking cock baby. You look so good."

Draco thrust harder into his baby's mouth even more and enjoys the soft moans and whimpers that vibrate all over his cock. He watches mesmerized as his throbbing, red cock plunges in and out of Scorpius hot mouth.

God he fucking loves this.

\----------

Scorpius loves the thick cock that thrusts into his mouth, he closes his eyes, but opens them at his daddys command.

"Open your eyes baby. Open them for daddy and look at me."

Scorpius does as his father ask and the heat in those grey eyes make Scorpius feel so wet for his daddy. He needs to relieve this ache that sits in between his legs.

\---------

Draco hasn't felt this fucking hot and wanting in such a long time. And as he watches his sons grey eyes, wide and innocent look into his own Draco loses it.

"You're so fucking pretty, Scorp baby with my cock in your mouth. I knew that I had to give in. I had to have you suck me. You're taking it so well. Not even gagging at all."

Draco holds onto Scorpius hair harder and he hears his baby whimper for him. The sound makes Draco move faster and Scorpius makes that sweet sound again.

Draco can tell that his son feels good, "Baby listen. I want you to touch your pussy for me. Yea like that baby, touch your self for me. Daddy wants to make you feel good too baby boy."

Draco moans louder, watching as Scorpius closes his eyes and starts to touch his cunt. Draco closes his own eyes and comes into his baby's mouth, Scorpius drinking all of it.

\----------

Scorpius swallows all of his daddy's milk and it tastes to good. He keeps touching himself, but he still feels that achy feeling in his stomach.

"Daddy, h-help please."

Scorpius wants his daddy to help him, he doesn't like this feeling and he wants his daddy to touch him there.

"What do you want daddy to do for you baby?"

Scorpius hears his daddy ask him ans Scorpius only whines and whimpers.

\----------

Draco watches his son, the way the tiny pale fingers rub at his pussy. Fuck, he wants to be inside of his baby and his cock starts to grow at the thought of being inside such hot and wet heat.

"What do you want daddy to do?" Draco asks again.

Scorpius releases another whine, "I ... I want y-you to t-touch me here daddy."

Draco moans loudly, his cock is definitely awake now. "That's your pussy baby, tell me to touch your pussy baby."

Scorpius whines more, "Daddy, daddy p-please. Please touch my .. my pussy. I want you to touch my pussy daddy."

Scorpius reaches towards his daddy, arms curling onto his daddy's neck that sits in between his legs. He can feel his daddy's fingers rubbing at his pussy, slow circles with two fingers and Scorpius is so hot and wet for his daddy.

He feels a warm tongue suddenly and Scorpius looks down with wide eyes only to see his daddy stick his tongue inside of him. Licking him and making Scorpius feel so good. He wants his daddy to make him feel good, full  filled with his daddy's milk.

"Daddy, I want you inside of my pussy."

\---------

Scorpius reaches towards his daddy, arms curling onto his daddy's neck that sits in between his legs. He can feel his daddy's fingers rubbing at his pussy, slow circles with two fingers and Scorpius is so hot and wet for his daddy.

He feels a warm tongue suddenly and Scorpius looks down with wide eyes only to see his daddy stick his tongue inside of him. Licking him and making Scorpius feel so good. He wants his daddy to make him feel good, full and filled with his daddy's milk.

"Daddy, I want you inside of my pussy."

\---------

Holy merlins, fuck.

Draco gets up, looking down at the withering hot mess his baby is in. So hot and pink, his pussy so wet and clenching for more of his daddy.

Draco shifts his weight to his knees and he uses the slick tip of his cock, dragging it up and down his baby's wet pussy. Draco presses against his sons wet lips. His son whimpers, his hips stuttering into a slow swivel, grinding his pussy against Dracos dick.

Draco leans down to kiss his son, probing the mouth open so that Draco can eat all of his son. His baby moans and his tiny arms curl around his neck.

Draco lubes his cock using wandless magic and guides his cock up and down his sons dripping, wet slit, wanting nothing more than to slam inside and feel the tight walls of Scorpius' pussy envelop him.

But instead he waits, letting his baby get used to the idea before lining up his cock and pressing inside of Scorpius, easing off as the sopping wet opening stretched to take just the head of him.

\----------

Scorpius immediately moans. He feels so full and he knows that his daddy isn't even fully inside of him. His daddy coos at him, whispering into his hear that it'll all feel good soon and he nibbles his neck.

A soft sigh leaves Scorpius lips and he tries to relax his pussy for his daddy.

"Oh Merlin baby, Scorpius your pussy feels so fucking good. I should have taken this earlier, when you were still small, but it's okay now because I can feel you right now."

His daddy says more things, but Scorpius can't concentrate, only moaning as he lets his father enter his pussy.

\-----------

His son gasps into the kiss and Draco takes the chance to push another few inches inside him, relishing the squeeze of his babys tight and fucking wet little pussy. His sons little fingers scrabbled against the back of his neck, and he moans "daddy" over and over. Draco withdraws, then presses back in slowly over and over, going in a little further each time until he is fully inside of his baby.

It feels so good and Draco just looms over his baby, watching the once pale skin turn into a crimson color.

Scorpius pussy clamps down on him, milking Draco as they slowly rock together. Draco begans to move, faster and faster, sweat beading all over his body, as he pulls back and slams back in his sons pussy, make Scorpius cry out and arch up into his warm, sweaty body.

Dracos' cock drove in deep inside the wet hole, pumping in tiny strokes as he thought about his sons belly swelling with his come.

Draco moans as he feels that pussy clench around him, begging for him to release all of his spunk inside of his baby boy.

"You want it? Huh, baby? Do you want daddys come inside of your wet pussy?”

Draco loses it when he hears the soft whisper of, "Yes, daddy."

Draco's hands fly to his baby's delicate and fragile hips, pinning him down onto the bed as he thrusted even more inside of him. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Draco can't contain it anymore and he hears his son scream "Daddy!" before  unloading spurt after spurt of thick come deep within his sons pussy.

\------------

Scorpius feels so happy, so soft and content. He can feel daddy's milk inside of him, making his belly feel warm and so full. He can feel his daddy still inside of him, and Scorpius wants it inside of him all night long.

It had felt so good after the pain had gone away. Feeling that thick cock inside of him, jamming into him harder and harder, Scorpius remembers lifting his head up and looking at his belly, the thick bulge could be seen inside of him, thrusting in and out.

His daddy's cock had touched a part inside of him that had made Scorpius go wild. Oh how he loved it, the thickness that thrusted into his pussy over and over.

He feels his daddy waking up and he smiles at his father. He loves him so much, he would do anything for him.

\-----------

Draco wakes up. He's still inside of his son and Draco smiles at how fucking good it had felt to fuck his son.

Draco accios the butt plug that's sits inside of his night drawer and then comes flying into his hand. Scorpius looks at Draco curiously and watches as Draco takes his cock out and gently shoves the plug inside of his baby's hole.

"Did you like that baby?"

Scorpius nods, adoration written all over his face. He cleans his son with a cleaning spell and passes a blue potion to his son. "Here drink this."

Scorpius drinks the potion making a face and Draco passes him another one, this one a color of yellow.

A few minutes pass and his baby turns back into the man he really is. Before Draco, sits his son, Scorpius, but this boy isn't eleven, he is twenty years old and smiling at his father happily. His pussy turning back into the 10" cock it really is.

Draco hears the sound of clapping and both he and his son blush.

"Did you like your presents baby?" Draco asks.

Harry Potter, Dracos husband steps from the shadows, their other twenty year old son, Albus, standing next to him with a huge smile. Harry is red and Draco can see that both men have their zippers open.

"That babe, was fucking hot. I can't wait for all of us to try it."

And neither can Draco, he wants to feel the thick cocks of both his sons inside of his own pussy and Harry's small penis inside of his mouth. Draco can tell that Scorpius and Albus are also excited. God, he loves these games.

 

 


End file.
